1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to cursor display devices and cursor display methods.
2. Related Art
In the past, a technique of projecting an image displayed on a display section of a computer terminal onto a screen by a projector, detecting, with a camera, a pen which is being used by the user to indicate the image projected on the screen, and displaying a cursor on the position of the detected pen by superimposing the cursor on the image projected on the screen has been known (see, for example, JP-A-2005-234368).
However, with the technique described above, that is, in an existing interactive system (unit) with a hovering function, the cursor is displayed hidden under part of the pen, which makes it hard to see the cursor.